schadenfreude
by Srta. Takatsuki Sen
Summary: "[...] Las letras de la señorita escritora delirante son tan fuertes, y es inefablemente generosa, pero muy impía."


**Disclaimer:** **TG** , junto con muchas frases de este fic, no son míos, provienen de la mente retorcida de **Sui Ishida**.

 **Nota:** Este fanfic participa del **Reto Libre: Predicciones** , del foro _Anteiku: la cafetería para fans de Tokyo Ghoul_ , respondiendo (quizá muy levemente) a la pregunta número quince: _"¿Por qué Eto torturó a Kanae?"_

Ah, ¿qué decir? Batallé un poco para ordenar las ideas, no sé, igual está raro y un poco confuso. (?) Ah, sí, la canción que está escrita allá abajo es parte del capítulo de :re, se llama **Regenlied** , es bastante chistoso imaginar a Eto cantando esa canción. ~

 **Advertencia:** ¡Por supuesto que _spoilers_! Del capítulo 43 de :re (Sonido Manifiesto), y quizá un poco más. Tortura y el sentido extraño de siempre. (?)

* * *

 **Schadenfreude.**

—Quiere abrir los ojos.

Es tan imposible, el amor le pesa en los párpados de frágil carne, porque la costura de desesperación los mantiene de esa forma mórbida y así sólo podía concentrarse únicamente en la meliflua voz de su diosa, de esa cosa. Afinar su consciencia en ese resonar de las mordidas que cantaban… ¿verdades? _«_ — _Amarme con tus oídos_ , _eso es lo único que tienes que hacer, Kanae.»_ dijo **Dios**.

¡Puras aseveraciones melódicas que bailan como una nota de violín desafinado y destruyen sus tímpanos sin piedad! Veracidades que se instalan muy profundo en el recóndito lugar podrido de su mente que es muy débil, _muy fácil de hurgar con dedos pequeños_ para hacer agujeros y plantar interminables flores delirantes;

«—Déjame empuñarte como un arma, estafermo, sé mi espada maniática.» ¿Tenía opciones? Eto hablaba, hablaba y vociferaba que no. Tenía que condescenderse y entender que debía ser amor y odio, ser la cara de la misma moneda, justo como la un-ojo le cantaba, si ella mataba a Haise(Kaneki), su Maestro la odiaría,

¡oh, se dejaría llevar por el río de amor-odio en su interior, la odiaría tanto, que hasta sentía que la mataría de amor!

(Walle, Regen, walle nieder,

Wecke mir die Träume wieder,

Die ich in der Kindheit träumte,

Wenn das Nass im Sande schäumte!)

«—Sé amante cómplice de mi capricho trágico, rompe las patas de los Ciempiés, destaza las conexiones de su cordura, conviértelo en un orate y ayúdame a comenzar el preludio de mi nueva historia.»

Kanae tiembla con espasmos de locura, quiere gritar agradecimientos retorcidos, quiere romper su garganta en gritos porque ahora haría su voluntad, porque era testigo de la fragmentación de mentiras para hacerlas verdades y le había abierto los ojos, (aunque estaban tan apretados…) No obstante las plumas de las manos del ave sanguinaria le cosieron con aguja de acero las palabras.

Ella lo estaba entendiendo todo, claro como las gotas de sal importadas de Alemania que trajo cuando se despojó de sus raíces alguna vez muy arraigadas al patio del jardín trasero de Bremen.

Pero… Pero,

—Quiere… Quiere dormir de una vez por todas.

Y el tick… tack… tick… tack… _¡No la deja, no la deja!_

Los relojes la acompañaban, eran los segundos en el coro de la voz de seda. Búho sabía, Búho quería que se entremezclaran frenéticamente con la vibración de sus cuerdas vocales y hagan el cataclismo necesario para que la rosa de pétalos marchitos desfallezca en sus letras ponzoñosas.

Eto y los relojes, su diosa, más que nada, estaba siendo como una sinfonía delirante que destruye todo el mundo a su alrededor. Rompe, pulveriza, aniquila todo pensamiento, quema todo a su paso como llamas de hielo, pero _eso_ queda, siempre queda un rincón seguro y extraño que acuna el amor de su Maestro.

Sin embargo,

Las letras de la señorita escritora delirante son tan fuertes, y es inefablemente generosa, pero muy impía.

«—Yo te daré uno de mis huesos.»

Le enseña y le quiere así partida y moribunda, como cuando recita una y otra vez versículos de Génesis. Kanae quiere ser amada, y Eto le da su amor con pilas de libros y troncos de calcio estancados que la atraviesan desde el pecho hasta la espalda. Y sus ramas se sienten tan bien dentro de ella, creciendo dentro de su amor distorsionado y podrido, lavando las débiles rosas rojas y dejando allí campos de hinojo. (1)

—Quería, ¿qué quería? Comer, comer, comer.

Eto es digna de ser una demiurgo, sus manos de mariposa son causa de que las cosas preexistan y es la que llena su alma de cuentos muertos que la hacen sentir muy viva. Y como tal, como toda una nueva diosa para toda una nueva religión inventada de los llantos proferidos de los torturados, tiene un Edén. Y Kanae(Karen, Rose, quien sea) era Eva.

 _«—Lo que necesitas es una manzana…»_

Y había distorsionado mucho el término, sus manzanas estaban hechas de humano y se encontraban cómodamente esparcidas por el Edén de Eto. El Dios de Kanae era muy dadivoso y muy cruel «—No comas» le dijo, pero el olor dulzón de las manzanas erosionaba y carcomía su nariz. El olor y el tick... tack… Y su voz meliflua estaban convirtiéndola a ella en un orate. La llevaban a lo más extremo de su acmé.

 _«—… a cambio de tu vida.»_

Hambre, hambre, hambre. Exudaba saliva por partes, que ya no podía definir, por el deseo incansable de mascar fibras de carne manchadas de una tempera roja muy suave y viscosa. Necesitaba muchas manzanas, en sus dos sentidos, necesitaba la sabiduría y el poder, necesitaba la carne mustia de personas desconocidas. «—Oye, ¿no crees que eso es maligno?»

(Wenn die matte Sommerschwüle

Lässig stritt mit frischer Kühle,

Und die blanken Blätter tauten,

Und die Saaten dunkler blauten.)

Naturalmente, esta vez fue ella quien intentó decirlo y sólo salieron ruidos ahogados en dolor, así que se lo dijo ella misma, ella sí se escucharía. No lo había comprendido hasta que el generoso Dios la introdujo en carne propia al Génesis, todas las palabras que había escuchado recitar las vivía como una obra de teatro interminable y bastante esquizofrénica.

— _Karren_ quería dejar de estar sola.

Odiaba tanto en lo que se había convertido. ¿Jipía desesperadamente por los susurros de otra persona?

¡Mentira, mentira! Sin embargo…

Sus suspiros entonados en un grueso :re dependían de la venenosa presencia tanto como antes dependía del Maestro Shuu. Gustaba de respirar la desgracia que la demiurgo emanaba en su presencia, disfrutaba sentir ciegamente que había alguien allí para amarla.

Su arrebol de sangre en las nubes del Búho danzaban tan gustosamente que no podía dejar de llevarse por el pentagrama imaginario dibujado para las notas de su voz y si se alejaba de eso…

Moría, moría, estaría sola, muy sola. Y… _«—Maestro Shuu, ¿acaso no vendrás a salvarme? Mi madre y mi padre me han dejado, y mis hermanos se olvidaron de mí. Maestro Shuu, búscame, búscame.»_

¿Tenía la oportunidad de escapar del bosque de manzanas y rosas de ensueño? ¿Podía siquiera caminar descalza por los campos de un Edén que no le pertenecía a las aves con picos de sangre? Eto hablaba, hablaba y vociferaba que era imposible. ¿Cómo es que caminaría por senderos que ella no había trazado? Una mariposa de alas rotas no tenía derecho a escapar del pico de una alada hambrienta de sufrimiento etéreo.

«—Cuando llegues a los extremos de tu limerencia,

retuércela hasta que no sepas a quién amas,

entonces así, liberaré tus tallos espinosos patéticos de pétalos de rosas»

(Walle, Regen, walle nieder,

Wecke mir die Träume wieder…)

«—Vamos, desnortado, levántate del campo de flores amarillas (2) y

sé la tinta amarga en el lienzo de las nuevas vidas que trazaremos juntas.

Vamos, _Karre_ n, sé la catarsis de mi Ciempiés, de mi segundo Rey»

Ella iba a ser útil, un objeto de amor,

será amada por su Maestro Shuu si desquicia,

será amada por Dios si destaza

y probablemente destruida en el camino hacia lo glorioso.

Entonces, Karren sólo tiene que destruir.

* * *

 **Schadenfreude:** es una palabra alemana, sin traducción, que es el producto de juntar las palabras _Schaden_ (daño) y _Freude_ (alegría), y se utiliza para describir el sentimiento de placer o alegría morboso que uno siente con el sufrimiento y desgracia ajena.

(1) _Hinojo_ **:** No, no es la verdura. (?) Las flores de hinojo, en la floriografía, significan fuerza. (Son amarillas, por cierto)

(2) _Flores amarillas_ : Este color, en la floriografía, significa amistad, celos e infidelidad. Pero lo más importante es que significa _amor agonizante o amor platónico._


End file.
